Pride and Prejudice children: Short vignettes
by Lilouth33
Summary: The Darcy's children.
1. Chapter 1

_(A.N: This story refers back to Newlyweds life)_

**Chapitre 1: ****A trip to Bath.**

It was a sunny October day. On the grounds of Pemberley, the Darcy family composed of Darcy, Elizabeth and the two year old twins Frederick and Amelia were enjoying a nice picnic.

While surveying the antics of the children with a loving eye, the older Darcys discussed of books, music and poetry. Finally they came to business and estate affairs. Darcy said he need to go to Bath to settle some affairs with his stewart Mr Jamison.

"Would you like to go to Bath with me, Lizzy? I expect it will take at least a month."

"But what of the children, dear?"

"We could let them visit their cousins Bingleys. I'm sure Jane and Charles would love to have them. Please say yes Lizzy. I would love to have you all by myself for this trip."

Elizabeth needed a bit convincing to leave her children but finally relented. A trip alone with her husband was always a pleasure. The Bingleys wrote agreeing to the visit of the young Darcys. The trip was extremely agreeable. Darcy and Elizabeth felt they were back to their honeymoon trip. Soon after they were at Bath and took possession of their lodgings in Royal Crescent. Their stay was occupied by business for Darcy and various visits for Elizabeth. However they assisted to various plays and concerts and went to the balls given in the Bath assembly rooms. Darcy although not fond of society was always happy to dance with his lovely wife who made each dance anything but dull.

Finally at the end of the stay, as they rode towards Rochester Manor Darcy said: "Are you well Elizabeth? You seem a little out of spirits these last days. You do not regret quitting Bath, are you?"

"No Fitzwilliam, it is not that. Yes I have been a little unwell but it was nothing and passed now."

"Are you sure? Maybe it will be better if we called a doctor once we get home."

"That will not be necessary Fitzwilliam because I know what plagues me."

"Then what is it?" His forehead creased with worry and his hold on her hand tightened.

"I suppose the fact of expecting a new child for this spring explains a lot of these ailments."

"Lizzy!" her husband cried happily "Is that true?"

"It is. I'm so happy, Fitzwilliam!"

Darcy embraced and kissed tightly and joyfully. When they arrived to Rochester Manor, they were warmly welcomed by their children and the Bingleys. They related their news. The Bingleys were as usual delighted and announced news of the same nature.

The 17 of March, Fanny Alice Bingley was born in Rochester Manor followed by Matthew Bennet Darcy, the 15 of May.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2: ****Rosings Mistress. **

Elizabeth was nervous. It was the first visit of Lady Catherine de Bourgh at Pemberley since her marriage with her nephew. Well aware of her ladyship's sentiments on this alliance, she wondered on which terms they will reacquaint each other. She rubbed her stomach. She was heavy of her fourth child. She was at a month of her term.

The arrival of Lady Catherine went badly. She complained on the state of the roads and the long distance and said, eyeing Elizabeth with barely veiled distaste: "Don't you better in your rooms? It is not proper in your condition to be outside in a weather like this."

Darcy's jaw clenched and he replied tightly: "Lady Catherine, it is proper for the mistress of Pemberley to greet her guests whatever is her condition." Lady Catherine said nothing but narrowed her eyes several times. _This Bennet girl has made him insolent_ she thought _She is all I was expecting to find: A country upstart proud of her new wealth and social position._

Then a few days time ahead, Lady Catherine started to abuse the children saying they made too much noise. She called them "disgraceful little monkeys unworthy of bearing the noble name of Darcy". This insult made the young Amelia cry and she said she had nightmares of the "mean old lady". Darcy had had enough and came to talk to his aunt.

As soon he entered the room, she harassed him saying: "Ah Darcy. I want to talk to you about your children. They spend too much time with their wild mother and her bad habits. They need to be tamed and start to behave like true Darcys. If you like, I know a very good governess."

Darcy was now close to lose his temper. His aunt's presumption angered him and he replied in a dangerously low voice: "Lady Catherine, I appreciate your concern for the proper education of my children but may I advice you strongly to mind your own business. You are a guest here and I do not approve my guests interfering in my household and familial management. As for Elizabeth, I must say that everyone here, including me above all, find her a fine mistress and a wonderful mother and if you do not approve of her, I do not care. You made my daughter cry and fear you. You will not be welcome here until you come to respect her and our children."

"How dare you! I know she sent you there and tried to set you against me because of her vile charms! That Bennet girl has no decency!"

Darcy was now quite ready to slap his aunt: "Enough aunt! I will not hear a word from you against Elizabeth DARCY! If you cannot be civil to her, leave this house at once!"

"And this is your final resolve? Very well, I will leave this instant. I will not stay a minute longer in this house. I am most seriously displeased."

Lady Catherine departed in the next morning, ranting and raving against the Darcys and their offspring all the way to Rosings. But finally, under the persuasion of Elizabeth and Anne de Bourgh, the two estates sought and found conciliation.

One month later, on the 24 of July, the Darcys welcomed a new baby girl called Emma Georgiana Darcy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3: ****My poor nerves!**

At a leisury pace, Elizabeth Bennet Darcy walked in the grounds of Pemberley holding the little hand of her daughter Emma Georgiana (or Gemma in her family). She was a pretty little girl of red hair and green sparkling eyes, who just turned two a week ago. Even at this tender age, she loved to go on walks with her mother. They came back to the house. Gemma, due to her young age was quickly tired and Elizabeth was expecting a new child in three months time. As Elizabeth entered the hall of Pemberley, a servant handed her an express bearing the Bennet crest. Gemma went to rejoin her sister and brothers. Elizabeth went to the library to read her letter. Darcy was there working on account books. He smiled, came to her and kissed her then placed his hand on her belly: "Hello there, how are you? Did you enjoy your walk with mama?" The baby kicked and Elizabeth laughing said: "He or she doesn't like to be distraction to your work, William."

"You have received a letter, Lizzy?" said her husband holding her in his arms.

"Yes, from Papa apparently." She broke the seal and read the letter with Darcy still holding her waist. Suddenly she paled, uttered a sharp cry and tears began to pearl in her eyes.

Darcy cried: "Lizzy, what is it? Is it the baby? Shall I fetch the doctor?" Elizabeth just shook her head and handed him the letter while crying in his chest. Her whole body trembled. Darcy read the letter. In it, Mr Bennet told Elizabeth that their mother passed away the day before in her sleep. Apparently she has been ill for a few weeks but no one, even the doctor, expect it to be too serious. She realized just how much she was going to miss her now that she had gone. Although her mother had her faults, she was actually her mother. Darcy cupped her face in his hands and gently wiped her tears away with his thumbs. He know very well the pain she felt because he has felt the same when his parents died "Love, please do not cry, I cannot bear to see it. We will go to Longbourn this moment. Don't cry my angel; she is gone in a better place now." He kissed and rocked her softly and gently to console her.

"But it is so sudden William. I feel somehow responsible for not listening her complaints of ill health. Maybe I could have done something. I am to blame."

"No my darling, it is not your fault. You could not have foreseen it. You are a wonderful woman Lizzy, loving, caring and compassionate and I am sure no one blames you for what happened."

Elizabeth recognizing the truth began to recover herself but continued to weep silently. At this moment Fred and Amelia entered the room and seeing their mother crying, ran to her.

"Mama, what is it?" said her eldest son.

"Are you ill?" queried Amelia anxiously.

"Fred, Melly, go and fetch your brother and sister. We are going to Longbourn. Your grandmother Bennet is dead yesterday." Darcy said softly.

"Oh mama!" said Amelia with tears in her eyes as she hugged her mother with her six year old arms.

"I will fetch Matt and Gemma." Said Frederick.

The Darcy family arrived in good time at Longbourn and assisted to the funeral. The same day arrived the Bingley family, James and Kitty Howard with their family and Charles and Mary Sydney with her two boys.

Lydia Wickham travelled without her husband and only with her two girls and one boy.

Finally in the middle of August, the Darcy family returned to Pemberley and the 10 of October, the Darcy girl number three Christabel Elizabeth came to the world.

Three years later, Mr Peter Bennet remarried to a young widow from an estate nearby. Mrs Jane Frost now Bennet at last gave him the son he had always hoped to have. Andrew Edward and Anne Elizabeth Bennet were born a few months after their marriage. They were followed by Jonathan William and Kate Jane. When he died at the good age of 70, he had the satisfaction to see Andrew beginning a responsible child concerned by all concerning the two estates. So Longbourn remained in the family.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4: ****A Birthday Gift.**

It was the third of May and Fitzwilliam Darcy's birthday. He spent the day quietly celebrating with his wife and children. They were to host a ball one week later to "officially" celebrate it with the present Derbyshire and London society.

He opened the presents from his wife and children. They were mainly books. Everyone knew, said his wife with a wink that he didn't comprehend the neglect of a family library in such days as these. Darcy winked back saying that it was the work of many generations and he was always buying books.

Elizabeth finished the evening as it was the custom since she became Mrs Darcy with a song. It was a new one that she had recently written in honour of him:

Darcy never ceased to smile during the whole song and the children sitting next to him were smiling widely. They were very fine children and they felt safe and content with their loving parents. Frederick (Fred) and his twin sister Amelia (Melly) were 9. Matthew (or Matt) was 6, Emma Georgiana (or Gemma) 5, and little Christabel Elizabeth (or Lilith) just turned 3. At the end, after the loud applause broke, Darcy praised his wife for such a beautiful gift.

"Yes indeed. Mama played very well. Don't you agree Melly?" Said his eldest son Frederick to Amelia.

"Oh indeed Fred. Mama is the best performer and composer that ever lived." Said Amelia.

"Mama is the very best in the whole world" said enthusiastically Matthew.

"Mama's wonderful" said the little Emma and Lilith agreed with a nod and a radiant smile to her mother.

Elizabeth found herself blushing at all these compliments and looked towards her husband whose expression confirmed that all the praise was deserved and said teasingly: "What about your papa then? He will be disappointed if you do not include him in the shower of compliments that came over me this evening. After all it is his birthday. Poor papa!"

They all laughed and the two Darcy boys proudly said "Papa is the king!"

"And a handsome king he is." said his three daughters in unison.

Darcy blushed too and Elizabeth looked at him a long moment showing her absolute love for

him and complete happiness. They were oblivious at the children around them as they gazed and became lost into each other's eyes. Finally Elizabeth recovered as she sensed the little poke of Emma: "Is everything all right mama?"

"Why Gemma, you have diverted me from a very interesting activity!"

"What activity, mama?" they all asked.

"Why, gazing at the handsome king, to be sure! It is a full time activity!" and all the room bursted in laughter.

"I think it is time to retire now, little darlings. Come and kiss your parents good night." She said and she embraced and kissed her daughters and sons as Darcy did the same with his sons then with his daughters. Then they retire with their nurse.

As soon they were alone, Darcy took his wife in his arms and kissed her tenderly.

"This is one of the best birthday I have ever had. Thank you my love" he said.

"It has been a great pleasure, William."

"Thank you for bringing these five perfect children into this world Lizzy. All my dreams have been answered. You are a wonderful wife and mother, my dear"

"Well sir. What do you think of me being a wonderful mother to six perfect children?"

Darcy stopped kissing his wife and looked at her with an elation that encompassed his entire face. He only articulate: "Sure?"

She nodded overjoyed to recognize his proud father-to-be expression. The Darcys quitted the room long after they have entered. Six months later on the 26 of November, Mark Daniel Darcy was born.

_FINIS_


End file.
